


Santa Claus is coming (to town)

by PercivalWulfricBrian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Ginny Weasley, Auror Harry Potter, Awkward Harry Potter, Bottom Harry Potter, Candy Canes, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Rimming, Santa Kink, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Smitten Draco Malfoy, Smitten Harry Potter, Top Draco Malfoy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercivalWulfricBrian/pseuds/PercivalWulfricBrian
Summary: « What do you want for Christmas, Potter ? ». Harry stared straight into his eyes, the fire in them, and felt his chest nearly burst with desire. « I want you to ruin me. »// In which Draco is picked as Auror department Santa Claus and Harry likes it a little too much...





	Santa Claus is coming (to town)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts), [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/gifts), [carpemermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/gifts), [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/gifts).



> This little story is a present for gracerene, bixgirl1, carpemermaid and GoldenTruth813. I've been reading your fics for years now, and they bring me such unfailing joy ! So here is my humble Christmas present to you <3
> 
> P.S. I really have no idea what I'm doing tbh, this is unbetaed and totally written in the spur of the moment, but "ça a le mérite d'exister" :)

This time there was no denying it. Harry was truly and utterly fucked. He slumped a little lower in his office chair and attempted to focus his attention on the miniature penguin, charmed to skate in circles along the files that cluttered his desk. The real irony of the situation was that he was the only one to blame for it — he had come up with the entire scheme. Why on earth had he thought it would be a good idea in the first place ? He tried to recall the exact moment when it had all gone to shit, the moment when something in his head should have screamed “abort ! abort !”. What was the sense in having a whole array of sarcastic inner voices if they couldn’t even be trusted to point out a catastrophic situation before he walked straight into it ? He probably should have known weeks ago, when Draco stepped into the office holding two pumpkin spice lattes and immediately grumbled « What ? It’s Christmas season ! », before Harry could say anything. « Wait, since when are you a Christmas enthusiast ?! », Harry had spluttered. « Uhm, since forever ? Christmas is obviously the best season after Halloween, Potter. Just because you’re too much of a sycophant to appreciate Santa’s magic doesn’t mean — » Harry had taken a moment to attempt to hold back his usual flush at hearing Draco revert to his last name and fail to do so, before spluttering for the second time — « Wait, you know Santa ?! Why would you know Santa ? ». « Uhm, maybe because he’s one of the greatest wizards of all time ? And the one with the most decent sense of style ? ». This time Harry fully threw back his chair and strode across the room. « SANTA’S A WIZARD ??! ». « _Obviously_ Santa’s a wizard », Draco had drawled, smugly pressing one of the paper cups into Harry’s hand, « How else would he fly around in a Thestral-drawn sleigh ? And floo presents to the entire world in one night ? Also, Christmas elves, Harry. _Elves_. It literally says it in the name. » Harry had flushed an even deeper shade of red, opening and closing his mouth soundlessly for a moment, before he reverted to dramatically downing the latte, swearing when it burned his tongue and pushing down the weird swooping feeling he got in his stomach whenever he and Draco were in close proximity.

When they had first been assigned together as Auror partners, Harry had felt only excitement, and been pleased to see his feeling matched in Draco’s eyes when their gazes met. The days when they fought constantly and exchanged digs at any given occasion were over. Indeed, there were some things you couldn't share without ending up liking each other, and surviving Auror training under Kingsley Shacklebolt was one of them. Harry had welcomed the budding friendship between him and Draco and the growing affection he felt for the pointy git, with his quirky office habits and his constant snide comments that turned out to be surprisingly hilarious now that they weren’t exclusively directed at him. Little did he know at the time that those light, friendly feelings would morph into a monstrous ball of sexual tension and tenderness, filling up the room like an elephant whenever Draco was around. It was all becoming increasingly embarrassing and difficult to hide. Harry groaned, pushing up his glasses and rubbing his eyes with his fists. He had been doing so well at acting normal. Or at least, acting no weirder than usual. He had studiously avoided staring as Draco threw back his head to inhale the last drops of his morning coffee, his shirt catching on impossibly sharp collarbones and slipping down to reveal the pale expanse of his neck. He had forbidden himself from sniffing Draco’s hair when they ended up pressed together in dark corners during surveillance missions. He had even resisted the urge to jump Draco on the spot that one time he spilled illegal potions all over his clothes and had to quickly strip down to his pants in the middle of a crime scene. But this time, this time Harry had truly gone and fucked things up for good.

Maybe he couldn’t have predicted it would all go to shit when Draco revealed his obsession with Christmas. But surely he could then have thought twice before suggesting the Auror department hold a Christmas themed week before the holidays and pick an Auror Santa Claus for the occasion. Or at the very least, he could have thought better of wandlessly spelling all the papers in the hat to read « Draco Malfoy », just for the sake of seeing the blonde dressed in ridiculous Santa garb for a week. Yeah, that was probably when it all went to shit. Because there were two things Harry had failed to take into account in his evil plan. First of all, he hadn’t expected Draco to simply raise one eyebrow and smirk when his name was announced. He was supposed to be embarrassed ! And grumpy, and generally awkward about the whole situation ! Not immediately take it in stride ! Secondly, Harry hadn't predicted how the “ridiculous Santa garb” would look on him. It was supposed to be hilarious. Except that when Draco turned up the following day, clad in newly-shined dragon hide boots, his burgundy Auror uniform buttoned up to the neck, a matching pointed cap trimmed with fur on his head and a newly grown beard brushing his collarbones, Draco looked anything but hilarious. He looked _hot_. Ridiculously, unfairly hot. How the hell had he grown a full beard in one night ? It must have been spelled on, except that it matched the exact shade of his pale hair, which was drawn back in a low bun at the nape of his neck. Worst of all, however, was the way Draco carried himself in his Santa suit. He was acting far, far too enthusiastic about the whole thing, strutting from office to office and perching himself on desks in a decidedly un-Santa-like manner as he delivered presents. Harry glanced at him from across the hallway, where he was laughing at something Parvati had said, head thrown back and bearded quivering with each puff of breath. That fucking beard. It was going to be the end of Harry.

He had tried so very hard not to do anything to disrupt the precious balance of their friendship. He had tried his very best to feel content with what they had. But the beard made Harry _want_. It made him want to drop to his knees and swallow down Draco’s cock in the middle of the office, regardless of the fact that anyone could walk by and see them. He swore under his breath and darted his gaze away. Draco was looking up and striding towards him, his arms full of brightly wrapped presents and a wide grin on his face. Harry wasn’t sure he could handle this. He half-heartedly considered levitating the Christmas tree onto his desk to hide himself from view, but that probably wouldn’t be very inconspicuous. « Well, well, well, look who’s next on Santa’s gift list », came a drawling voice, « Better get your arms ready, scar-head, cause your fans are apparently more obsessed than ever. ». Harry rolled his eyes and grudgingly shuffled the files off his desk as Draco let an armload of presents cascade over it. The ice-skating penguin gave an indignant squeak and promptly jumped through the air to land among the Christmas tree decorations. Harry forced himself to breathe, despite the fact that Draco had now perched his arse right on top of his workspace, and was peering down at him with a soft expression on his face that really shouldn’t be allowed. « You alright Harry ? You’ve been Scrooged up in this office for the past few days and I keep seeing you glare at that penguin… Do I need to call the B.O.L.O.C.S ? » Harry sighed defeatedly, taking in the adorable twitch in the corner of Draco’s mouth. _Draco’s mouth. Draco’s soft, beard framed lips._ He shook himself and tried to ignore his hardening cock. « Please just call it the Board Of Litigation On Creature Security… ». « And forsake Luna’s glorious acronym ? », Draco replied, dramatically clutching his chest, « Never ! Now open your presents before Santa changes his mind and donates them to charity. » Harry smiled despite himself and reached for the first package. This wasn’t so bad… One more day of Santa garb and then everything would be back to normal — what’s the worst that could happen ?  

 

*   *   *  

 

« DEPARTMENT PHOTO SHOOT !!! », Ginny crowed, tossing her long hair out of the way as she scrambled for the camera and narrowly avoided knocking over a Christmas tree in the process. Draco chuckled when Luna flicked her wand at the tree to right it and promptly turned it bright purple. She wasn’t even part of this Department, for Merlin’s sake. « DEPARTMENT PHOTO SHOOT AND EVERYONE SITS ONE BY ONE ON MALFOY’S KNEES ! » Ginny sang, winking at her girlfriend. At that, Draco’s smile fell. Everyone ? That meant… He felt his blood run cold. Everyone meant Harry. Sat on his knees. Arse flush against Draco’s... « Nope ! Weasley, surely we can find another — ». His protest was drowned out by a chorus of cheering from the rest of the Department. He shuddered slightly as he took in the sight of thirty Gryffindor grins simultaneously turning towards him. Arseholes. Nope ! He needed to think about anything but arseholes ! Anything but Harry’s arse flush against his...  « Alright you lot get in line ! », Ron cackled, « This is gonna be priceless ! ». Draco really bloody hated Weasleys, he decided. Before he could properly wallow in self pity, however, Ron was escorting him to a chair in the center of the Ministry hallway and plopping himself in his lap. The camera flashed. Draco slowly resigned himself to his fate.

Half an hour later, he was just beginning to have fun with the situation and properly slip into his Santa role, when suddenly there was only one Auror left at the end of the line. A very messy-haired Auror with very flushed cheeks. Harry ran his hand through his hair, tousling it even further, and stopped just in front of Draco. « Do I, erm… ». Draco’s breath caught, and for a moment he just took in the man in front of him. Why did Harry always have to be so bloody… _Harry_ ? How come his ridiculous hair was somehow adorable ? How come hand-knit sweaters, rather than seeming childish, somehow made him look even more like a man, the soft wool stretching over his broad shoulders ? « Draco..? ». Harry was flushing even darker, a worried expression on his face. Draco suddenly realised he had been staring for an inordinate amount of time. The room had grown oddly silent and Ginny was smirking at them as she held the camera aloft. « Right — er — come ! », he spluttered, gesturing vaguely at his crotch. Harry’s mouth fell open. He winced, horrified at himself. « I mean come sit... On my knees. ». The other man shuffled forward, hesitated for a moment, and finally positioned himself sideways on his lap, flush against his cock. Draco willed himself not to get hard. Harry’s hair was brushing his cheek, and his ear was nearly pressed against Draco’s lips. Before he could stop himself, he leaned forward and spoke in a low voice : « So tell me. Have you been a naughty boy, Potter ? ». It came out sounding rough and entirely inappropriate, and Draco wanted to Avada Kedavra himself on the spot. But that was before Harry’s reaction — he stiffened at the sound of Draco’s voice, and then moaned audibly. He fucking _moaned_ , grinding back against Draco’s cock. The camera flashed and Harry sprung out of Draco’s lap, leaving him achingly hard. Draco watched speechlessly as he ran out of the room. His insides were doing something funny, sort of like they were being turned inside out. He stood up abruptly, letting his Santa hat fall to the ground. As he quickly strode away, he failed to notice Ginny and Luna high-fiving each other in the background.  

 

*   *   *  

 

Harry slumped against the corridor wall, wishing there was a spell for letting the ground swallow you. Maybe he could transfigure himself into a carpet. Or move to New-Zealand. That’s right, he had heard there were cool Auror programs in New-Zealand… All he needed was a new partner — seeing as he had just GRINDED UNCONSENSUALLY AGAINST HIS CURRENT PARTNER’S COCK ! At that moment, the partner in question stormed around the corner, and Harry wished he _had_ transfigured himself into a carpet. Carpets lived a flat, anxiety-free life. « Harry… » He squeezed his eyes shut. If he just concentrated really hard, maybe he could be the first wizard to wandlessly transfigure himself into a carpet. « Harry, please look at me. » His eyes flew open and met deep grey ones, framed with silver eyelashes… And furrowed brows. « Draco, I’m sorry, I’m really — I just — I never wanted to — I mean I did, but I — ». « Harry ! ». He clamped his mouth shut. Draco was looking at him with the strangest expression on his face, almost tender, except that couldn’t be right seeing as — « Harry… », Draco’s voice was slightly rough, « When I called you a naughty boy, did you like it ? ». « I — », Harry stared at him, trembling with how much he wanted him, how much he wanted everything about him. « Yes. », he breathed, and suddenly he found himself pressed flat against the wall with an armful of Malfoy. Their lips met in a burning kiss that was all dirty, sliding tongue, and Harry lost all capacity to think. The whole world narrowed  down to the feeling of Draco’s mouth pressed against his, Draco’s hands slipping under his sweater, Draco’s beard tickling his neck. He threaded his fingers through it, groaning when he found it to be even softer than he had imagined. He tugged experimentally, and Draco drew back, eyes dark with lust. « Office. », he managed to grit out, in a tone that made Harry’s legs nearly give way. « _Now_. »

They just barely made it, hands groping at each other, before Draco slammed the door behind them and murmured a locking spell. He turned to Harry and gently pushed him away. « Strip. I want you naked and on the desk. I want to see you begging before I even touch you. » Harry hurried to comply, his head spinning with desire. He fumbled with the buttons of his clothes and nearly got stuck in his sweater as he drew it over his head, but finally succeeded in stripping to his pants. Embarrassingly, they were bright green and read “Why don’t you Slytherin’ to my chamber of secrets” in silver letters. An ironic break-up present from Ginny, who he would now have to murder on the next occasion. Fortunately, Draco was apparently too busy raking his eyes down Harry’s body to comment. « Those too. », he said, so Harry hurriedly slipped his pants to the ground and sat on the edge of the desk. Before he had time to feel self-conscious about how hard he already was, without them having even  _done_ anything yet, Draco flicked his wand at him. He felt the tingle of a protection spell along with a cool trickle of lube dripping over his cock and balls, and into the crease of his arse. « Touch yourself, Harry, I want you wet and open for me. » Harry moaned — how could he even _say_  those things — and grasped his cock, slowly stroking up to the tip as his other hand caressed his hole. « Wait ! », Draco flicked his wand again, and a candy cane soared from the Christmas tree. He caught it, breath stuttering to a halt. Surely Draco didn’t want him to… « I want you to fuck yourself with it, Potter, I want you to fuck yourself till your arse is sugar sweet. ». It was all Harry could do not to come on the spot. Hands shaking, he released his cock and spread his cheeks wide. His faced burned, but Draco’s sharp intake of breath spurred him on. He slowly lowered the candy cane until the straight end was pressed against his hole, then tentatively pushed the tip inside. It slid in easily with the lube, barely filling his hot channel. Harry moaned, pushing the candy-cane back and forth. The noises it made were obscenely loud in the silence of the room, and he thought he might come from the look on Draco’s face alone, as he hungrily took in Harry’s dishevelled state. He could feel his hole clenching around the intrusion, sucking the candy in further.

Finally, Draco’s restraint seemed to snap. He strode around the desk and settled in the office chair. « Come sit in Santa’s lap », he smirked slowly, « I believe we weren’t quite finished with our little conversation. » Harry sucked in a breath and began to remove the candy cane. « No ! Leave it. You look delicious like this. » Harry bit his lip and rose from the desk, gingerly stepping towards Draco. He looked at him questioningly, but the other man’s smirk only deepened. « I asked you to sit. », he spoke in a commanding tone. Harry shivered and lowered himself onto his lap, bare skin pressed against the heavy fabric of his Auror uniform, and nearly cried out as he felt the candy cane slip fully inside of him, the hook biting into his perineum. He whimpered as Draco tipped his chin upwards to face him, lips brushing against his. « Tell me… What do you want for Christmas, Potter ? ». Harry stared straight into his eyes, the fire in them, and felt his chest nearly burst with desire. « I want you to ruin me. » Draco growled deep in his throat, and flipped them over. Suddenly, Harry was bent in half, his chest pressed flat against the surface of the desk and his arse fully exposed. Draco pulled his cheeks open with rough hands, and began pull out the candy cane tantalisingly slowly. « Draco — Draco please… ». Harry’s moans turned to muffled screams as Draco replaced the candy cane with his tongue, licking a long strip down the crease of his arse. He began to suck and nibble at Harry’s hole, making obscene noises of pleasure. Harry could feel his beard tickling his thighs and he cried out, so close he thought he might explode. « Draco please — I need you to — ». The other man deposited a tender kiss on the curve of his hip, and Harry felt his heart clench. « I need you to fuck me », he whispered, almost shyly. It felt like so much more was suspended in the air, as if that sentence was only the beginning of something bigger, something so big it was too early to voice it just yet. Draco rose to press his lips to the nape of his neck. « Anything for you. », he murmured. There was the sound of a zipper being opened and a belt falling to the ground. Then he plunged deep inside of Harry, filling him until his balls were pressed against the opening of his arse. His cock slammed into Harry’s prostate and Harry cried out, the initial pain melting into ecstasy. The pleasure was creeping into every part of his body and he could only gasp for air as Draco fucked him long and hard, muttering a stream of filth into his ear. « Potter— _Harry_ , you’re so, Merlin, you drive me _mad_ , you filthy little slut, bet you like it, you _love_ it when I fuck you like this, love it when I fill you with my cock, you were fucking _born_ to take it weren’t you, Merlin, _I_ _think_ _I_ — ». Harry came screaming, his arse clenching hard around Draco. The other man followed soon after and collapsed on top of Harry before pulling out and drawing him to the floor. They lay panting in each other’s arms, fingers gently tracing the outlines of their bodies.

After a moment, Draco spoke in low voice. « Harry… did you spell all the papers in the hat to read my name so that I would be picked as Auror Santa Claus ? ». « How did you know ? », Harry spluttered. « Well… », Draco’s ears reddened slightly, « I may have originally spelled them all to read your name because I thought you would make a hot Santa… ». Harry’s chest swooped, and this time he didn’t push down the feeling. « Next year », he promised, the possibility tasting sweet on his lips. Draco smiled and snuggled closer. « Next year ».


End file.
